The foam industry has been using chlorofluorocarbons (CFC) and hydrogenated chlorofluorocarbons (HCFC) as blowing agents for producing foams from synthetic resins. The industry constantly is striving to produce foams which have better performance, The choice of surfactant is critical in achieving a uniform closed cell structure which in turn is important in defining the thermal and mechanical properties of the foam. In addition to affecting the foam, the choice of surfactant can also impact the overall processing of the foam. This invention discloses improved processing and production of closed cell non-CFC resol foams.